User talk:Clone Trooper 1000
BIONICLE Movie If only it were real.Ihu 12:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) They're very well structured, and very imaginative. I like them a lot. One thing I will say is to perhaps cut the giant paragraphs down into smaller ones, add an image and an infobox. Just suggestions. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User Talk:Ihu|'Rules!!!']] 16:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Redirects Hey, this is [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']]. Just a note: could you please make fewer redirects? We try to keep the level down to a minimum. Thanks. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re:Teridax (Bayverse) I understand that. But alternate versions of characters go on the main character page. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Dear Clone Trooper 100, your Transbio War saga is being deleted from this site and moved to the BIONICLE Crossover Wiki, as the content is not solely about BIONICLE. Thank you. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Bionicle: A new hero Is that real? TIL Re: Sure,I'll join! Bionicle Origins Hey, I saw your project, and I have to say that I'd be happy and interested to help you. I am a skilled comic and movie maker, and have experience in animation and spriting. You may see some of my extremyl old work somewhere on this Wiki, but those are some of my first works, and I'm also currently planning more comics and movies right now. So, how can I help/Where can I start? [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] -What type of concept do you need? A drawing or something? What type of animation would the comics or movie be? If they will be hand-drawn, I can certainly help but I have never done something like that before, but it can't be much different than sprites. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Sure Sure I'd love to join! Vice Leader Can I be Vice Leader? Mission Into Darkness Do you want to help me write it? OK,you can write any chapter after 9! You might want to look at the page(if you havn't already)to catch up on the story. Re: Sure,I would love to help you write your story! Comics I'll write a draft. P.S.Here's a picture of Rork that I drew. Sorry if it's not that good,I'm a little rusty. Wow,thanks! Sure! Sure! I'd join. 'Toa Fairon ' Thanks! Wow,thanks! I Accept Sure, I'll join your group. --Chicken Bond 06:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Origins club I'LL DO IT (even though I get loaded with homework, I always get online at some point)! and thanks for the offer. Toa 95 10:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle Origins Club Sure, I'll join! :P please enter please enter this contest club sure i'll join. I'm a talented moccer, drawer and animator if you need those services. However due to exams i'll be quite busy until near the end of june RE:Invitation Yes, I will join. --RaidMaster 16:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle Origins Yeah, I'll join! :D Concepts I'm done with the actual drawing and scanning of one of the Skakdi, Skiza, and now I need to figure out how to touch it up then color it. Also for the writing, I might, I just need to know the basic idea of what I'll be writing. But I'd be glad to give it a try! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] -After a lot of research and recoloring and fine-tuning and pixel by pixel editing, I finally perfected my own process of making drawn stuff into awesome computer pictures! I made one of the Skakdi, and I made him as Skiza, but we can re-color him if you like, or he could be totally recolored for a different Skakdi. I'll draw up the others soon. How do you like? UPDATE: I also finished Lumish, and I might take a break 'till tommorrow. I put him on the BIONICLE Origins page. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] I'm In Sure, I'll join. I also wrote a Malum origins a while ago. I have it now. Hey So...did you like my draft? Re: OK,I'll write Issue 2! Re: OK, I'm in. Let's do this thing. Thanks for letting me in on the origins. It looks like something I could help with. I've actually been planning to draw some pictures of my characters in comic form and colorize them in the computer for a while, so this would be a good time to try that. That is, 'if' I'm allowed to draw a concept. Can I, please? I'd like to do Icarax, if that's all right. Re: Ok,no problem.:) Ok,I'm finished!(: So,do you like the second draft? Re: Thanks! P.S.I'll let Crazy-Lihkan write the third draft,but expect more drafts from me! Skiza and Lumish I just drew them then used a program called GIMP 2.6 (It's free btw) to make all the lines black then get rid of everything but white and black. Many comic makers use it but it's complex at first, but I'm starting to understand it. Just search GIMP on Google and you'll find it. I found a tutorial for scanning drawings then making them easily colored. You said you like Skiza, so does that mean I should re-do Lumish? Because personally I didn't think he came out very well. As for the draft for the thrid chapter, I can write it tommorrow if that works for you. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan'']]